


Chubwald

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald has gained weight and Ed is turned on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chubwald

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Sexting. Written for Chubwald

Ed came home after a long day at the GCPD. Usually his days were boring, but Oswald had gotten into the habit of leaving inappropriate messages on Ed's phone. He believed it was called sexting, but whatever it was called it made Ed hard.

Speaking of hardness, Ed watched as Oswald stood next to their bed and took off his clothes. As his pale skin was revealed, Ed felt his cock twitch. Oswald turned around with his shirt unbuttoned and as soon as he noticed Ed his hands went down to cover his stomach. 

'What's wrong?' I've seen you naked before.'

'I know but I've put on some weight since the last time. I thought you might find it unappealing.'

Ed stepped close to Oswald and removed Oswald's hands from his stomach. He stared at Oswald stomach and Ed's cock twitched when he saw that his little bird wasn't so little anymore. Oswald's pale stomach looked so soft and squishy that Ed just had to kneel down and lick and kiss the skin.

Oswald groaned and his hand came down, his fingers pulled at Ed's hair.

After he had gotten his fill of licking and kissing Oswald's stomach, he lead them to their bed and Oswald laid down. He positioned himself over Oswald's body and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. After a few moments of kissing, he moved down Oswald's body until he was face to face with Oswald's groin. 

The large bulge was in front of Ed's face. He reached down and unzipped Oswald's pants. Pulling out Oswald's cock, Ed's mouth watered. The cock was thick and short, the tip was a deep red. He licked the cock from bottom to tip and swirled his tongue around the head. The salty taste of pre-come sat on his tongue.

'Oh... Oh... Fuck!' Oswald exclaimed and Ed felt himself harden. It was always a treat seeing Oswald lose control. That was why Ed always got hard when Oswald killed people.

As Ed wrapped his lips around the cock head and sucked he opened his pants and pulled out his hard cock. 

He slid his lips up and down Oswald's cock and Oswald's hips bucked up. After several minutes, Ed took Oswald's cock in his mouth and Oswald came filling Ed's mouth with salty come. Ed sucked down the come.

After Oswald came down from his orgasm, Ed decided to take care of himself. He moved up Oswald's body and rubbed his cock against Oswald's stomach. As he slid his cock against that soft, sweat damp stomach, he felt his orgasm pooling in his own stomach.

He rubbed his cock faster and faster against Oswald's stomach until he came with a shout. After he came down from his orgasm, he moved up Oswald's body and settled against him. He reached down and rubbed Oswald's stomach. Oswald made a happy noise.

As much as Ed was turned on by sexting, he enjoyed touching more. He was very tactile, after all.


End file.
